Motorcycle Drive By
by Jemppy
Summary: Post "Mainstream" Lance drives away to be on his own and bring himself back to life after realizing the truth in Kitty's words at the School Board meeting. (First in a songfic series)


A/N: Guten Tag meinen Damen und Herren! Sorry, sorry. I am still here in Germany but I snuck away to write a bit of a story to hold you over until I get back! I've been thinking tons about KE and what is gonna happen but here is a one-shot (actually probably not, I have a sequal planned already) hope you enjoy, it isn't very happy.  
  
Oh and reasons why I didn't update KE but did a new story is that I have a whole part back home and I want to use that. But thank Norman, (he's my exchange partner, yes a girl got a boy for a partner) has internet access so I could do this, too bad their keyboards are funky so sorry if there are errors.  
  
Disclaimers: Evo belongs to Marvel and Motorcycle Drive-By belongs to Third Eye Blind. If you haven't heard the song then go by their CD man, it is a rockin' song! (no Lance pun intened)   
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Motorcycle Drive-By  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
* Summer time and the wind is blowing outside in lower Chelsea,   
and I don't know what I'm doing in this city,  
the sun is always in my eyes.. *  
  
Lance shfited his Jeep into Park, turned the engine off, and leaned back in the seat. He sat there for a few silent moments, simply staring at the sun setting. He didn't know what part of New York he was in, his brain had shut off like the engine of his Jeep.   
  
After the confrontation at the School Board meeting, Lance had silently dropped off Todd and Fred at the Brotherhood house and drove off, with no sense of direction. He had driven all night and all the following day. For all he knew he was in Vermont.  
  
* ..it crashes through the windows, and I'm sleeping on the couch,   
When I came to visit you,   
That's when I knew, I could never have you,   
I knew that before you did,   
Still I'm feeling stupid.. *  
  
He needed time to think. Time to forget, really. What Kitty had said, the implications behind it.  
  
"This is the real you, isn't it? You're nothing but a hood!"  
  
He had shouted back at her. He didn't really remember what he had said. Something about never being good enough for her. But it was true.  
  
Lance banged his head back against the seat cushion, wincing as some of the old material gave way beneath him.   
  
It was true. They could never work things out, they could never be together. She was tood different, too......clean. Their ideal were miles apart as well. No, it was bound to have happened anyway.   
  
Though it still hurt.  
  
* And there's this burning, Like there's always been,   
I've never been so alone, And I've never been so alive. *  
  
The sun was growing dimmer as Lance climbed out of the car. There was a fittful, lifless breeze that created no chill in its wake. He had parked in a clearing but he could still hear sounds of cars and a bustling city in he background.   
  
Life was still going on without him.  
  
The ground gave a tremble beneath his feet.  
  
* Visions of you on a motorcycle drive by,   
Cigarette ash flies in your eyes, And you don't mind, And you smile,   
And say the world doesn't fit with you.   
I don't believe you, You're so serene.   
Careening through the universe, Your axis on a tilt, Guiltless and free,   
I hope you take a piece of me with you...*  
  
Kitty danced in his mind's eyes just out of his reach. He made to touch her but the illusion faded leaving him to his empty clearing.  
  
Anger ripped through him causing the earth to tremble harder.  
  
She had said that she believed him.  
  
He believed her.  
  
She had said that the past didn't matter and the world was out to get her too.  
  
He believed her.  
  
She was dancing before his eyes again. Turning and twisting, never letting him near her. Teasing him.  
  
He had believed her.  
  
* And there's things I'd like to do that you don't believe in,   
I would like to build something, You know it's never going to happen.. *  
  
It all came back to the Brotherhood. No matter how many times she had said that it didn't matter, in all reality, it did.  
  
The X-men wanted to make the world safe for both humans and mutants alike. The Brotherhood was lost without Mistique and Magneto, but Lance still held on to the belief that the two races couldn't get along.  
  
That day at school should have been enough proof.  
  
Kitty didn' believe that though. She thought that people were all good at heart, a young modern Anne Frank with a pink, fuzzy diary in a world with modern monsters.  
  
* And there's this burning, Like there's always been,   
I've never been so alone, And I've never been so alive,   
And there's this burning, There is this burning....*  
  
Lance was snapped out of his thoughs when he felt the ground move jerkily out from under him. The force of his self-made fall knocked him roughly into the ground.  
  
He had been using his powers without realizing. And it had felt good.  
  
Lance clumsily climbed back to his feet and focused more of his anger into a quake. He wanted Kitty to feel it. All the way back at Bayville.  
  
Thoughts burned out of his mind as pain raced behind his eyes. The burning was painful but he was intent on his power usuage. If he could hold on just bit longer.  
  
Tree were being up-heaved from their soil, his Jeep was rocking, in danger of tipping, the sounds of car horns blaring as the free-way started collapsing never reached his ears. The pain was too intense.  
  
But it had brough his world back to life.  
  
* Where's the soul. I want to know, New York City is evil.   
The surface is everything, but I could never do that,   
Someone would see through that.   
And this will be the last time, We'll be friends again.   
I'll get over you and you'll wonder, Who I am....*  
  
Eyes rolling back into his head, he hoped that Kitty could feel her world shaking. He wanted to know that he did have a soul and he was hurting.  
  
And at the moment, he wanted to hurt her.  
  
But he could never do that.  
  
So instead he focused on hurting the world around as he creaed his mass upheaval. He began to pull power from resoures that he had never knew exisited. It was amazing that he kept pouring more and more.  
  
His brain was a mass of red burning.  
  
When they grew up, and moved on, he would forget. But not now.  
  
She would forget.  
  
And find a blue, furry German.  
  
* And there's this burning, Like there's always been,   
I've never been so alone, And I've never been so alive,   
I go home to the coast. It starts to rain, I paddle out, On the water Alone,   
Taste the salt and taste the pain. I'm not thinking of you again,   
Summer dies and swells rise, The sun goes down in my eyes, See this rolling wave,   
Darkly coming to take me, Home...*  
  
He surrended all thought proccess and chanelled everything he had in to the massive earthquake he was creating.  
  
He felt something seeping down his ears but couldn't use his brain anymore to think. The ground was shaking so hard that he couldn't even stand anymore. Sounds of metal crashing against metal and screams and concrete collapsing filled the once serene air.  
  
The sun had fully disappeared and it had begun to rain. The rain hit Lance's face softly as it was contorted into an ugly snarl of concentration.   
  
The mysterious substance continued to flow from his ears and now from his nose and mouth.  
  
The red began to fade and Lance realized two things at once.  
  
He was about to faint.  
  
And that was blood.  
  
* And I never been so alone, And I've never been so alive. *  
  
Lance came too a half hour later with a massive headache and for a moment he couldn't remember anything.  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
"Oh God, what have I done?" he asked as he tooking the veiw around him.   
  
Large rifts were created branching out from where he had laid. Every single tree was ripped from their earth and were splayed around in an eerie fashion. He knew that the sightless city must have been leveled.  
  
For a moment guilt flood him as he sat up. But as he reached up to touch the blood, it disappated.  
  
He had created this.  
  
He had leveled several square miles of land. He had never been able to do that before.  
  
He was alive again. 


End file.
